Widespread use of wireless phones has made them an indispensable tool to businesses and individuals alike. Many individuals carry their wireless phone almost everywhere they go just in case they need to make a call. As a result, friends and colleagues have come to reasonably expect they can get a hold of each other almost immediately with a single phone call.
While talking on a wireless phone is generally preferred, it is sometimes not possible as one party may be busy or in a meeting. Instead of a voice conversation, people may instead use their wireless phone to type a short text message and send it to another user. The short text message is sent over a specially provisioned data channel within the voice network called Short Messaging Service (SMS). SMS addresses messages using the same phone number provisioned to the wireless phone for voice communication but sends them over the data channel on the voice network. This data channel for SMS is generally limited to 140 text characters since it relies upon unused bandwidth made available when a control channel within the voice network is idle and not occupied setting up or managing voice calls.
Operators of the voice networks discovered they could charge users an additional fee for using SMS even though it cost very little for them to implement. The voice networks effectively charge for each message sent thus making the SMS communication a source of revenue. Even higher fees apply to users who send international messages to people outside their country.
Unfortunately, SMS communication remains a relatively closed and proprietary system as it is controlled by the operators of the voice network. Little has been done to increase the features associated with SMS messaging or decrease the costs as there are no competing systems. People sending text messages generally accept the 140-character limitation for sending each transmission and the relatively costly fee structure. Despite these limitations, the popularity of SMS communication on wireless devices continues to attract new users and grow in popularity. There is a need to develop an easy to use messaging system with lower costs and more features.
Additionally, mobile devices with multimedia data capabilities have created an explosion in the creation and playback of sound, images and video. High-resolution cameras and sound recorders on these mobile devices have enabled people to capture high quality images and videos of personal events, news events and other events as they occur. For example, mobile phones are often used to take videos and pictures as they are compact and with a person wherever they may go. Because storage capacity on these mobile devices is also plentiful, there is almost no limit to the amount of multimedia data people can create and store.
Sharing multimedia data with others is also rapidly growing in popularity as mobile devices incorporate increasingly high-speed data connections and powerful processors. With sophisticated editing software on the mobile device, users can quickly compile a variety of multimedia data into presentations suitable for friends or business. And almost instantly, the user may send their multimedia presentations directly to other mobile phones thereby promoting further sharing and the exchange of multimedia data on mobile devices. Indeed, users are sharing more multimedia data directly using their mobile devices as it is no longer necessary to download data from mobile devices onto a computer and then share via email or photo sharing sites.
Despite these advances, a great deal of multimedia data remains incompatible between different mobile device platforms due to incompatible formats or other variations. In the case of smartphones and other mobile phone devices, the multimedia data formats supported on each device are often limited by the phone manufacturers specifications and design choices. Consequently, if a mobile phone device receives a video, images, audio or other multimedia data in an unsupported format, the device will not be able to decode and play it back to the user. In some cases, the mobile phone device may not even allow storing data in an unsupported data format as the multimedia data may be flagged as a potential virus or other unwelcome data-risk.
Changing the multimedia encoders or decoders on the mobile device after manufacturer can be complex and difficult to do. The mobile device manufacturer expects the user to be satisfied with the multimedia encoders or decoders provided with the mobile device and generally does not encourage changing or adding to them. Even if additional encoders or decoders are available, many users may not wish to install them if they are not supported by the manufacturer or the installation process has many complicated steps and risks damaging firmware or other portions mobile device.